Emily's Nightmare
by Susie G
Summary: Emily's suffers through something she never expected or thought could happen to her. "She opened her eyes to a black hooded figure whose face was hollowed out by the darkness. The knife he held in his hand glimmered in the moonlight."
1. Chapter 1

_I got an idea for a story as I was writing another. This is the start of it. I will post a second chapter as soon as I am done with my other story wich should be by next week. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. _

_Just to give a background her and Hotch are in love with one another but nothing has been taken very far. They've had one kiss. She has already released all her pain and baggage to him and their relationship was growing, but this might put a kink in things. One thing for sure is she can't make it through without him._

* * *

The room was eerily silent as Emily lay sleeping in her bed. She was unaware of the nightmare that was about to take place.

An enormous amount of pressure was felt on her face pushing her head further into the pillow jumping her into consciousness. She opened her eyes to a black hooded figure whose face was hollowed out by the darkness. The knife he held in his hand glimmered in the moonlight. It was brought up to her neck where the cold blade was felt faintly against her skin.

Her breaths were harder to get when an immense amount of pressure was felt on her abdomen. She leaned her head back pushing it further in the pillow, trying desperately to expand her airway.

The pressure came from a second hooded figure that was straddling her torso, he kissed her neck trailing down her bare chest, stopping at the top of her nightie.

Emily struggled but when she did the knife was felt increasingly more. Her hands were jerked above her head and held down at the wrist, letting her mouth be free to take in air. The hooded figure with the knife and holding her wrists down to keep her from fighting said, "I wouldn't scream if I was you."

Going out without a fight was not Emily's way of doing things. She kicked her feet and suddenly felt them being held down. The figure on top of her ran his fingers across her bust down the sides of her torso. He then picked himself up allowing his hands to slide along her thighs where they entered under her nightie sending chills all over her body.

"Please stop. Don't do this." She pleaded trying to fight, but the hooded figures restraining her would not let up. Her voice was in a low tone, not yelling or screaming. Her body was succumbing to the torture about to take place, and then a sting of pain in the side of her neck, blinked her into unconsciousness. The hooded figure above her head was the last image before being encompassed by total darkness.

* * *

The sun crept through her windows at the start of a new day. Sergio was kind enough to rub against her arm waking her on a sunny Saturday morning. Emily let her hand run across the softness of Sergio's back as she said to him, "Did you have to wake me up so early Sergio, its Saturday."

She opened her eyes to the bright sunlight and then closed them to a faceless, hooded figure flashing before her eyes. She gasped, sitting straight up in bed startling Sergio enough to leave the room.

She looked at her wrists and saw bruises. Half of her body was still covered by the bed sheets. She was afraid to look. Emily got slowly out of bed without looking down and walked over to her full length mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door. Her body seemed to ache unusually as she took the few steps, she pushed her door shut and was exposed to the nightmare that took place. Bruises covered the length of her legs in various places. Hickies appeared to encircle her neck and trail down her bare chest stopping at her bust.

All she could remember was up to the point where the pain entered her neck. She tried to talk herself out of it, surely she wasn't…she couldn't say it. This couldn't happen to her. She was at a loss in how to react, should she call someone, did anything even happen, or was she a victim of rape and had all three guys raped her? She began to panic. Her breathing quickened as if she was trying to catch her breath. Her knees became weak. She was hyperventilating. She had to stop before she surely passed out from lack of oxygen intake.

The next reaction she had was to jerk off all her clothes and jump in the shower. Un-cleanliness enveloped her skin; maybe if she jumped in the shower, when she came out all the bruises would be gone. She had to try. Emily felt as equal or less to a piece of used garbage.

Upon entering the shower she grabbed a loufa and began to scrub. She scrubbed till her skin was burning red. She couldn't wash away the dirty. It was embedded in every fiber of her being. She slid down to the floor of the shower leaning against the wall. The steaming hot water mixed with her tears as she cried for the purity that was lost in an evil act. "Why didn't they just kill me?" She brought her knees up to her chest and held them tight against her, letting her head fall on top of her knees hoping to cry away her exsistence.

* * *

_I don't usually like to inflict so much violence on one of my favorite characters but I felt a need to write it. So here it is. Please review I love to know your thoughts. Do think I should continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm somehow able to manage two stories at once I got it posted faster than I thought, thanks for your interest in it and I appreciate the reviews! Happy Reading!_

* * *

Emily had cried so much she caused herself to get sick.

She didn't know what to feel or what to do.

All she knew is that she wanted Hotch to come rescue her and hold her in his arms, but that was far from what she knew would happen.

Her phone rang. Wrapped in her towel she got up from the bathroom floor slightly bent over holding her stomach from the slight pain of getting sick. She made her way to the table by the door and with puffy eyes, and half blurred vision. She saw the name JJ. She laid the phone back down and wasn't sure what to do.

Her first instinct was to run and hide her next was to tell someone and third was to get help. She looked to her door and saw where it had been pried open and was unlatched. She walked over to it pushing it shut but it was broken. She pushed the small table against the door to keep it closed.

Her phone started ringing again, she looked back down and again the name JJ popped up. She had to answer or they would get suspicious. She hit the button and was connected, "Hey." Emily said almost inaudibly.

"Hey I'm sorry to call on a Saturday I'm sure I woke you up, but we have another case. Hotch wants us to meet ASAP. Good thing is we don't have to travel very far." There was no response from Emily. "Emily?"

"Yeah, uh I can't make it in. I don't know when I'll be there but you're going to have to start without me." She said softly.

JJ noticed a quiver in her voice, "Emily is everything okay?"

Emily began to panic she wasn't sure what to say then she said, "No." and hung up. She turned her phone off and flung it across the room.

She had to think straight about this. As much as she wanted to run, she had to find out. She couldn't spend the rest of her life no knowing if she had been raped or not, or raped by three men.

Emily was scared, afraid of doing the right thing and of her teammates finding out. Most of all things were just starting to look good for her and Hotch and now this. How could he ever touch her again? She wanted him here with her, right in that moment. She couldn't do this alone.

She put on a set of black slacks and a black turtle neck to cover her up. She pulled her hair back, fed Sergio, and grabbed her go bag, credentials, gun and keys. Knowingly she left the door open and made a call for someone to come fix it.

The next call she would make terrified her. She had to think smart and be honest especially with the one person she knew would understand her and be there for her when she needed them.

There was half a ring and Hotch calmly spoke before Emily had the chance, "Are you okay?"

"I need you to meet me at the hospital in about an hour."

His voice was still calm, but more concerned, he was obviously standing in front of the team, "What's wrong?"

"Please Aaron just meet me and don't mention anything of this to the team." She said with tears welling up again hoping Hotch would do as she asks.

"Anything. I'll be there in an hour."

Emily said nothing else and hung up.

* * *

When she entered the hospital her faced flushed with embarrassment knowing what she would have to go through and what had already taken place.

She was sent to be examined.

An hour after their call Hotch went to the hospital. He walked quick and with urgency, wanting eagerly to know what has happened to the woman who he has fallen in love with and who has become his best friend. He made it to the counter and asked for Emily Prentiss. The nurse guided him to room 211 on the second floor.

As he arrived at the doorway of her room he knocked and there was no answer so he opened the door and no one was there. He grabbed one of the nurses, "Where is the patient in room 211?"

The nurse's face changed at the thought of that patient going through her head. "Are you family?"

Hotch didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes."

"You may wait for her and I will come get you when she is done." She said pointing in the direction of the waiting room.

"Done doing what?"

The nurse gave him a puzzled look, "Don't you know?"

Hotch breathed in annoyance, "No ma'am I don't."

"If you wait about ten minutes I let her tell you herself."

Hotch went to the waiting room and paced the floor anxiously waiting for the nurse to return. She sternly said, "You may go see her but be delicate. The news was not as she was hoping I'm afraid."

Hotch pushed passed the nurse and towards Emily's room. He slowed himself before entering, afraid of what had happened, but whatever it was he had to be strong for her. He turned the corner into the room and immediately saw the massive hickies that plastered her neck. He didn't question but only walked over to the side of her bed.

By the fragile state in which she was in he had a good assumption at what happened. His heart was slowly breaking. When he was closer he could see hand bruises the whole length of her arms.

He sat on the edge of the bed, he had not said anything. Emily's eyes were tearing up. Emily was afraid to lean into Hotch for comfort, afraid he wouldn't want to touch her, and when he saw this hesitance he pulled her in close to his chest holding her tight.

She cried forcefully and said, "I didn't know what to do." She kept crying and pressed even harder against him, "I don't even remember…and…I feel so dirty."

Hotch was taken back, he didn't know what to say. Someone had hurt his Emily. He set his head on top of hers, "You did the right thing." It was all he could say. What else do you say to someone who has gone through something so terrifying?

One arm he had wrapping around her body and the other pressing her head against his chest, in which he would occasionally rub lose strands of hair from being matted to her face, from the tears she had cried.

Emiliy had what she hoped for, but she never did she think Hotch would touch her again. In this moment he was doing more than that. He was there comforting her the best he knew how, by holding her and just being there for her.

* * *

_Please review let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I first want to thank the reviewers for all the ideas and enlightening about the ratings for my story, I had previously not seen the other ratings they didn't show up in my web browser. So thanks! And some of the reviewers are in my head with some of the same Ideas I had! I love to read what you think and what ideas you have. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. _

_I'm trying to write this as tactfully, tastefully, and realistically as possible. I hope its to your liking. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Emily had cried herself out. Hotch guided her to lean back in her hospital bed. She grabbed his hand, "Thank you." She said with a half nod.

"Just rest."

Hotch walked out of the room and called JJ. JJ answered immediately, she had suspicion that Hotch had left for reasons of Emily, "Is everything okay?"

"I need the team to continue working on the case. I'm going to run it by Emily and will call you with any information."

"Hotch? What about Emily?"

"Focus on the case. I will give you a call later."

Hotch hung up and went back to Emily's room.

She was staring out the window, but she wasn't looking at anything. Her eyes were empty and hollow. Her spirit had been robbed and the life was drained from her body.

Hotch hated to disturb Emily, she looked as if she was lost in another world. He dreaded to speak to her, to have her relive those horrifying moments. Surely she would understand, but how could he except so much from someone who had just gone through something so terrible. Hotch has been in many situations but this one in particular was foreign to him. It was personal. The team was furthest from his mind. Right now he wasn't worried about how he was going to tell the team. He was worried about his Emily and finding the men who did this.

When he did decide to speak he spoke softly, "Emily?" She didn't even turn her head. "Emily." He said more audible this time. She turned her head towards him with no expression; no tear left to cry only the internal pain to consume her. Hotch immediately felt detached from her. He suddenly had the gut wrenching feeling she was going to pull away from him. He forced himself to take a step back, as much as he wanted to hold her and comfort her he felt he couldn't. He had to give her the space she needed, but at the same time he needed to press her for information to bring her offenders in.

The situation is delicate and he had to approach it likewise. "I know it's going to be hard, but I have to ask you some questions." A sudden expression of agreeing with his request flashed across her face with a nod. For one time in his life he couldn't read someone. The previous moment she had seemed detached burying the events of last night, down deep inside, but now just a simple statement of needing to ask her questions brought the emotion back to her face. He tried not to think about it and continued. "What woke you up last night?"

Emily closed her eyes, "I felt my head being pressed further into the pillow by something covering the bottom half of my face."

"What was covering your face?"

"A hand."

"This is what woke you up?"

"Yes." Emily opened her eyes staring at the wall in front of her.

"What did you see?"

"A hooded figure, but no face it was covered up by the darkness."

Hotch was surprised. She seemed to be co-operating quite well and managing through the questions without breaking down. "What did you feel?"

"A heavy pressure on my abdomen, it made it harder for me to breath."

"What was the heavy pressure?"

"It was another hooded figure, but this time I could see his face. He had these piercing blue eyes."

"So he was a white man?"

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"I tried to fight him and when I did I felt a sharp pressure against my neck and my hands were jerked above my head by the man on top of me and the one beside my bed."

"Sharp pressure? You mean like a knife?"

Emily suddenly seemed agitated, "Yes the guy beside my bed had a knife. What was I supposed to do with a knife held to my neck?"

"You did what you could to survive."

"And what did that gain, I always told myself that if I was ever in a situation like that I would fight until either I died or the assailant. I let myself down. If I had of fought I would at least be able to say that I tried."

"You did fight, but they held you down that is nothing to be ashamed of."

Emily's face again lost anger and seemed to be searching for something else.

"What is it?"

"I kicked my legs and as soon as I did I felt a pressure on both of my ankles."

"Like someone holding them down?"

"Yes."

"So there was a third person."

Emily immediately second guessed herself at Hotch's statement. She was sure there were three of them earlier but now was there three or was she just imagining a third person? She couldn't be sure. Maybe there was a good chance there was just two. She never saw the third person that would be a good reason to assume there were only two.

Hotch noticed the internal conflict she was having with whether or not there was this third person and tried to divert her thoughts with another question. "Emily?" He said her name grabbing back her attention. "Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Before I blacked out there was this pain in my neck." Emily reached her hand to her neck and felt nothing.

Hotch stood up and asked, "May I?"

She nodded her head giving him permission to look. Upon inspection he saw a pin point size blood spot encircled by a yellow bruise. Emily heard him let out a breath that forewarned of the news he was about to give her. "What is it?"

"Something was stuck in the side of your neck?" Hotch sat back down.

"Did they think they were doing me a favor?"

"Emily, I'm afraid I don't have good news."

Her face questioned what he was about to say, "It couldn't be any worse than what has happened already."

"It could get worse."

"Tell me Aaron, what is it?" She said raising her voice toward him.

"It's the case." Hotch hesitated to continue.

"What?"

"It's a rape case here locally. There have been a series of rapes taking place in the D.C. area. They occur on Friday night, the victims generally don't remember the actual rape, and they all have the same spot as you do. Three days later the un-subs return. The second time they come back, they don't give you a chance to forget and then they strangle their victims until their dead. Only one girl has survived the second attack, her fiancé had offered to stay with her after the first initial attack and he was coming home late from work when he surprised them. The three attackers ran out before they were caught. This is the case the team is working on as we speak."

Emily had tears rolling down her cheeks as he explained the case. When he finished she nodded and dried up her tears, "What am I going to do?" Her strength was starting to overpower the weakness she previously showed.

"I don't know. There is a good chance that if they don't get a second opportunity at you that it could throw them off their game, and we could catch them, or it could dismantle the group and we may never catch them."

Emily's mind raced back to the question of the three offenders, "So there is three offenders then?"

"Yes." Hotch didn't add anymore wanting to keep the worst news possible from her.

"Did they…did all three of them rape those other girls?"

"Yes." Hotch waited for a reaction.

Emily wasn't sure how to react. She had so many emotions fear, anger, strength and detachment.

There was a light knock at her hospital room door by a young nurse, "Ms. Prentiss you're free to go."

"Thank you." She said.

"Emily I need to go back to your apartment to look for anything that might tell us something about these un-subs."

Fear once again flooded her body at the thought of returning to the place of the attack. She didn't want to go back, but she had nowhere else to go. With fear and pain were tears, "I don't want to go back." She said.

"I was going to suggest that you stay at my house. We have an extra guest bedroom and there you would be safe."

"I couldn't intrude and I don't think that I'm in any condition to be around kids."

"I insist. I will arrange for Jack to stay with his Aunt."

"I couldn't."

"I'm not giving you an option. I do need you to go with me to your apartment and that will also give you a chance to grab a few things. I understand it will be hard and I realize that I'm asking a lot but time is of the essence and any information we can get will put us one step closer at catching them."

Emily encircled her mouth letting out a breath of aprehension, "Okay."

Before Hotch walked out to give her space as she got dressed he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You've done so much, just by being here."

"I'm glad you called me."

"Could you stay in the room with me, I'm just going to pull this curtain but I want to know that you will be there waiting for me on the other side."

"Of course, I'll be right here." Hotch watched as she closed the curtain. When she was finished and the curtain was pulled back, there she stood. With what she was wearing she didn't even look like she had been raped, but on the inside she was fighting a battle with how to feel, what to do, and how to react.

"How am I going to do this Aaron?"

"With me by your side, I won't let you go through this alone. You have me to lean on."

Emily looked at the ground hesitating to walk towards him. She wanted to hug him, but realized that maybe he didn't want to touch her, how could he? How could they ever again show their love for one another by the passionate actions they once displayed frequently towards each other? He could never touch her like he once did caressing her and feeling the sensation of her body against his. She now was so dirty and disgusting.

Hotch walked over to her. He put his hand under her chin, raising it enough to where she would look into his eyes. "I'm not afraid to touch you. You are still the beautiful Emily you always have been. You may not feel beautiful but to me you always will be and nothing will ever change that."

Tears rolled down her cheeks with happiness. She was wrong he didn't think differently of her, he still felt the same as they did the first night they kissed. He grabbed her hand. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and they left the hospital in destination for her apartment.

* * *

_Let me know what you think? How is it going so far?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so I suprised myself. This went in a different direction than I thought. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it! Happy reading!_

* * *

They were walking down the hall to Emily's apartment door. Hotch saw the door was open and pulled out his gun. He felt a pressure on his arm trying to push it back down, he looked to Emily questioning her reaction to his precaution.

"I called someone to come fix my latch, it was broken. His name is Jarrod, he's a friend."

Hotch was immediately filled with relief. He holstered his gun and again grabbed Emily's hand.

"Jarrod? It's Emily are you there?"

Jarrod poked his head from behind the door, "Hey, what happened?"

Emily didn't want to tell him the truth so she made up a story, "It was a burglary attempt."

"That's unfortunate, at least your okay." With a few more twists of a screw driver he finished fixing the new latch on the door. "Well I think you're good to go."

"Thank you." Emily said.

"I'll send you a bill."

"No doubt about that." She replied back to him.

"Good to see you Agent Hotchner."

Hotch nodded back at him and watched him walk down the stairs. When he was gone they walked into her apartment. "How did he know my name?"

"You may have been mentioned in a conversation or two."

"I don't like him." He simply stated.

"Are you jealous?"

"No I just generally don't like him. Something seems different about him. How do you know him so well anyways?"

"I've had my lock changed a lot; he also installed my security system."

"As far as I'm concerned he's a suspect."

Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance; she didn't want to argue so she didn't say anything. She let go of Hotch's hand to close the door behind them. When she turned back around Hotch was almost at her bedroom door. "Be careful Sergio is in there. I didn't want him getting out since the door wouldn't close when I left, so I put him in the bedroom."

Hotch was far enough away from her she started feeling vulnerable. She crossed her arms as a protective instinct.

With his blue gloves Hotch opened her bedroom door and Sergio ran out.

Emily took what seemed to be a slow, long walk to her bedroom. She started feeling sick the closer she got to the door way. The events of the previous night came flooding her memory. Again it became overwhelming; she was on the verge of crying. With each faintly sounding step, against the hardwood floor her fear became more elevated. Her breathing started to quicken.

She stopped at the door way to her bedroom, Hotch seemed to be invisible in the room. All she saw was herself, lying on the bed being raped. It was as if it was happening all over again right in front of her eyes. She gasped trying to catch her breath.

Her gasp caught Hotch's attention.

Unlike earlier that morning she wasn't able to catch her breath. Her hand went to her chest as if by some force it would help her breath. She fell to her knees. Bile was slowly creeping up her chest she wasn't sure she could swallow.

Hotch was there trying to get her to calm down, but his efforts were useless. Emily had become numb to everything but what she seemed to be re-living in her mind. It again was becoming all too real. She quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut. Once again she had gotten sick.

Hotch stood outside the bathroom door. He again had no words of consolation. His heart ached; he wanted to take away her pain. Why had this happened to her? Why such a violent, degrading crime? He pressed his ear to the door when it had got quiet. He heard her starting to cry. He was afraid to say something, afraid to press his affection. He had to get out of ear shot to her pain. He walked back into her bedroom letting her cry it out.

He looked around. His attention was drawn to the nightstand. Something was out of place; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He opened the drawer, and then closed it. He turned the light on to the lamp. He looked at the lamp and it hit him. The lamp was new and when she had got the new lamp she got a red frame to match the color of it. In that red frame was a picture of her and Hotch. The picture was gone.

Hotch walked back to the bathroom door. "Emily?" He heard her sniffle as if she might be trying to dry up her tears. "The picture that was on your nightstand is missing?" He heard some movement and then the door opened. She stood there, her face was flushed, the whites of her eyes were red and her eye lids were puffy. His face showed empathy for her.

Emily noticed this rarely seen expression and reacted by saying, "I'm fine, really." Her strong side was again showing through. "The picture should still be on my nightstand."

"They take trophies."

Hotch and Emily's phone both rang. Emily made no attempt to look at hers or answer it. Hotch put his phone up to his ear. Morgan's urgent voice came through, "Hotch, we were expecting another victim to come forward. When no one did Garcia did a check and found someone was admitted locally this morning for examination. Hotch what is going on? Has Emily…"

Hotch cut him off before he could continue, "Morgan, I need the team's heads in this case, if you can't do that let me know now." Hotch waited for a response and heard none then Hotch continued. "I'll be by later." He hung up and let out a breath of relief knowing that was over.

"I should have never asked you to keep it a secret. It is too much."

"No what's too much is what you are going through. The team knowing, or finding out is the least of my worries."

"I can't ask you to keep it a secret any longer. I will go with you to the BAU."

"No. I'm going to take you to my house and I will go alone."

"I realize that my emotions change at the drop of a hat, but when I'm distracted it's not so painful. I need to do something besides sit in a house, drowning in my thoughts." Emily lowered her voice back down, "Please Aaron."

Hotch was fighting his supervisory position as Unit Chief and ordering her to stay home and his side of being her friend and understanding her feelings. The look on her face was pleading silently at him. He loathed the idea of leaving her to suffer alone in his house. His bossing urges were suppressed by this distraught woman he has come to love. He nodded his head.

"Thank you." She said. "I guess I better grab some clothes."

Hotch stopped her, "No, stay out here. I'll get what you need." He wanted to avoid another reaction to the one she previously had.

Emily saw Sergio and hollered to Hotch in the other room, "Do you care if we bring Sergio?"

"That's perfectly fine." He hollered back to her. He rummaged through her closet and drawers pulling clothes here and there. When he was finally pleased with what he had he stepped outside the bedroom and didn't see Emily, "Emily?" He called once and then began to panic, "Emily!" He ran through the apartment and ran out the door realizing at that moment the door to her apartment was open. He remembered her closing it, why was it open?

He ran down the hall and down the stairs of the apartment building in the empty parking lot. Emily is gone.

* * *

_Let me know what you think please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's another Chapter hope you enjoy! I love the reviews, ya'll keep me going! _

* * *

Hotch busted through the glass doors at the BAU catching the attention of the team, working on the rape case. "Round table now." He ordered. The team quickly gathered at the round table with Hotch pacing, impatiently waiting for them to get set down. As soon as Reid took the last seat Hotch asked, "What information have you found?"

Garcia piped in, "The rapes started about 5 months ago, and there is a new victim every two weeks. Nothing was found similar in their everyday lives except that they all live in Quantico."

"But all the victims look similar in appearance, with pale skin, dark hair, fairly tall and thin. And they are all roughly around the same age." Reid said.

"And we know it's a pact. All the rapes happen the same way. One holding a knife to their throat, the one straddling their torso and one holding down their ankles." Morgan added.

"Each victim is raped by all three guys. We have DNA samples but there were no hits in VI-CAP, so there is no previous record." JJ said.

"We know pacts will eventually break down, so it's only a matter of time." Rossi added.

Hotch was generally distraught un-able to hide these emotions to the room full of profilers. "Garcia I need you to do a check on a locksmith named Jacob located in Quantico. See if it connects with any of the previous victims."

"Previous victims?" Morgan stated. "Hotch what is going on?"

Hotch let out a breath, "Its Emily."

"What about Emily?" Morgan asked.

"This morning she called me to the hospital. She didn't want me to say anything and in respect of her wishes I didn't. She was attacked in her apartment last night in the same way the women in the case were. I left with her from the hospital and we went to her apartment. A man named Jacob was working on her lock. He left and we looked around in the apartment. They took one of her pictures, of us, that was on her nightstand. I was going to take her to my house and was gathering clothes in her room. When I walked out of her bedroom she was gone."

Morgan stood up slamming his fist on the table, "How could you let her out of your sight! Don't you think this information might have been important for us to know!"

"Yes! But I made a decision and now we need to focus on getting her back!"

"How could you let this happen to her! Hasn't she been through enough!"

"I made a decision and I stand by it!"

"Well Hotch your decision wasn't good enough!"

"I don't intentionally jeopardize members of this team!"

"That's what it sounds like to me!"

Rossi thought of something and quickly butted in trying to be the mediator before things got out of hand, "Look, something was taken from her apartment; this didn't happen with the previous victims so Emily must be the object of his rage."

Hotch and Morgan broke their stares at one another taking in what Rossi had just said.

With tears running down her cheeks Garcia got a hit, "Jacob Waller, he had worked on all the victims locks before the attacks, and then after, before the second attack when they were killed."

"Address Garcia!" Morgan said.

"It's already on your phones." She wiped away her tears.

JJ wiped a few tears that had also fallen from her cheeks as she stood up ready to go. Reid patted her on the shoulder, "We will get her back."

"Let's just go." She said back to Reid in almost a whisper.

* * *

"Hello, Emily." A voice said to her when she started to stir from unconsciousness.

"Jacob?"

"How I love to hear you say my name?"

Emily looked around the room and saw two other men sitting on a couch drinking beer and watching T.V.

She felt Jacob's hands run up her legs, on the outside of her slacks, moving to her inner thighs and sliding them around to her backside where he firmly squeezed. Emily was not going without a fight this time. She began to struggle and quickly realized that she was bound by ropes at her ankles and wrists.

"You won't even give me a fair chance to fight for myself!"

Jacob laughed and stood back, "Against all of us?" The other two guys looked at him and laughed. He leaned down and cut the ropes, "Go ahead." He taunted her.

She flew off the bed tackling Jacob to the floor. She got out one punch to his face before she was pulled back by the two other men. When she felt their pull she leaned back into their pull and thrust her feet into the air kicking them in the stomach. Jacob then jumped back on top of her. She started punching his stomach as he wrapped his hands around her neck. She quickly gouged him between his ribs and forced a roll landing her and him on their sides. Again she was pulled off him by her arms. With that pull she kicked her feet towards Jacob getting a good kick to his face. Then she pulled with all her strength trying to pull the other two down to the floor with her but her efforts were rendered useless.

As the two were pulling her back Jacob had stood up. She struggled kicking and twisting from side to side trying to get free. One of the men lost a grip on her arm. When he did she seized the opportunity, using it to pull the other guy onto the floor where he landed on top of her. She pushed and kicked trying to get free from underneath him, but her arms were pressed with an immense amount of force onto the floor, above her head, by the younger guy. Jacob had grabbed a hold of her feet. The guy she pulled down was now straddling her.

"Rip her shirt open!" Jacob commanded." Emily wasn't going to give up. She still was twisting and turning her torso as much as she could. Her ankles had been grasped by Jacob's hands and she was still violently kicking but to no avail. Jacob then straddled her legs and she could no longer kick them. He slowly moved up and pushed the other guy off her. Now Jacob was sitting on top of her, at her waist. He pulled out a knife he had tucked in the back part of his pants. He lightly pressed it into her chest, only enough to barely break the skin and then he slid it all the way down to her belly button.

* * *

In the SUV, on the ride to Jacob Waller's, Reid was in the Vehicle with Hotch and JJ. Reid said, "I wonder what the five month trigger was?"

"Me Reid. I was the trigger. I became a threat to Jacob getting close to Emily." Hotch said.

* * *

Emily was lifted off the floor onto the bed again, they starting trying to tie her back up and ignoring the pain, down the front of her torso, she decided to fight it." She kicked and moved her fists yelling then the door was kicked in, Hotch sent the door frame flying into the room. The rest of the team came storming in behind him.

Hotch went straight to the bed, holstering his gun. He lifted Emily up into his arms. "I fought this time." She said, barely audible.

"You did good." He said. Hotch and Morgan exchanged glances as Hotch walked out of the room, taking Emily to the ambulance waiting down stairs.

Emily felt her body start to relax, causing the pain to come back to the fore front. She winced at the throbbing pain from the cut of the knife. Hotch noticed her discomfort and said, "It's going to be okay."

Hotch stepped up into the ambulance and set her down on the bed. "Don't leave me." She said not letting go of his hand.

"I won't." He kissed the top of her hand, "I'm proud of you."

Emily let her eyes close. She put out all the other commotion of the EMT's and let herself feel that it was only her and Hotch alone. She grasped his hand tighter and drifted off from being completely exhausted due to the struggle she had endured.

* * *

She woke up in the hospital to Morgan at her bedside. "Hey, how are you?"

She let herself wake up a little more before she answered. "I'll be okay." Emily noticed the look on Morgan's face of not knowing what to say or do. Emily suddenly felt guilty for not telling them. By the look on his face and the one on Hotch's staring in from the hallway she knew they had it out. "Derek, don't be mad at Hotch. It was my fault. I made him promise."

Derek smiled and leaned forward, "No worries, I probably would have done the same thing he did." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "You just get to feeling better."

"I will." She smiled at him.

Derek walked out of the room.

Hotch stood in the doorway looking at her.

With his look of concern it sent Emily crashing, allowing her emotions to come through. She had become close enough to him and felt comfortable enough with him that she felt she could show her emotions. He had been with her so much and helped her realize that holding your emotions in can only hurt you worse.

Hotch pushed the door shut and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm scared."

"I'm here Emily and I'm not leaving."

* * *

_Please review let me know what you think. Next is Emily's struggle and Hotch trying desperately to help her through it._


	6. Chapter 6

_I sort of had two ways to end this chapter and couldn't decide what to do so I hope you like what I picked. _

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"I hope the room is okay?" Hotch flipped on the lights to the guest bedroom.

Emily walked in, setting her go bag and suitcase down on the floor. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture of her and Hotch in the red frame. "You got it back."

"Yes." He waited for her reaction.

"Thank you. The room is perfect." She said looking around. Setting the picture back down, she noticed one of Jack on the bookshelf. "How is Jack with all this?"

"I told him you were sick and that for you to get better I had to take care of you."

"Oh." Emily sat on the edge of the bed, with her back towards him, staring out the only window in the room. "Do you mind leaving me alone for awhile?"

"Not a problem." Hotch's heart sank, he wanted to be with her, but had to do this her way. He'd give her, her space when she needed it and be there for her when she needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. He shut the door to the room.

Emily stood up, walking over to the window. She placed her hands on the glass, feeling cool to the touch, from an early spring storm blowing its way in. A thought flashed through her mind, what if she is pregnant? She couldn't bear the thought and started to cry. Endless tears were streaming down her face. She tried hard to stifle her crying, by covering her mouth, but it was useless so she gave up. Emily cried hard and loud to the point of making herself feel sick.

Hotch was in the kitchen trying to cook some supper, but her grieving was more than he could bear. He picked up the glass and threw it across the room, sending it crashing into the wall, shattering glass all over the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned on the kitchen counter.

The pounding of feet came rushing towards the kitchen, "Are you okay?" Emily said wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Hotch seemed mad, avoiding eye contact.

Emily suddenly realized that this was because of her. "This is my fault." She turned around walking back towards the bedroom. "I can't stay here. I need to leave."

Hotch went after her, "Emily! Emily!"

"No Aaron! I'm leaving!"

Hotch was able to stop her before she made it to the hallway. He grabbed her forearm, swinging her around. "You have to stay Emily."

She took a few steps back from him, "Why don't you just kill me! It would be so much better! My suffering is affecting you! I can't even go back to my apartment without having a panic attack! I have nowhere to go!" Emily see's Hotch's gun and grabs it holding it to her head.

"Emily! Please! Put the gun down."

Her hand was trembling and again tears were falling. Her breathing was quickening.

"Emily! Don't please! I can't live without you." Hotch had to plead with her. "Just the other day Jack was talking about how much fun he had with you on movie night and playing games. Every time we left your apartment the first question out of his mouth is when are we coming back?" Emily still had the gun pointed at her head, "I love you Emily. Please don't do this."

She fell to the floor, dropping the gun, "Oh, god what is wrong with me?" She put her head in her hands.

Hotch pushed the gun out of reach and held her, rocking slightly trying to sooth her. Even a few of his own tears fell. The thought of Haley lying dead on his bedroom floor haunted his memory once again. He couldn't let that happen to Emily. He loves her more than words could describe and the thought of this beautiful fair skinned, dark haired woman lying on his floor, in her own pool of blood taunted his thoughts. This taunting had almost become a reality if things had not got back under control.

Several minutes passed. Hotch picked her up and took her to her bedroom staying with her till she fell asleep.

* * *

Hotch was lying restlessly in his bed. He couldn't get the thought of Emily holding the gun to her head out of his mind. Suddenly a piercing scream came from her bedroom.

Hotch ran down the hall. When he opened her door she was not in her bed. "Emily!" He heard whimpering coming from between the bookshelf and the wall. "Emily?" He walked over to the sound and saw Emily sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"He was there Hotch, standing beside my bed. Make it go away."

"Come with me." He said holding out his hand.

"Where?"

"You're not sleeping alone."

"No. I…"

"Emily."

"Fine." She took his hand and followed him to his room.

"Go ahead and lay down. I'll turn the T.V. on. It always helps me and Jack when we have bad dreams."

He crawled into bed, and pulled the covers up on her, rubbing her back, helping her go to sleep. When she was peacefully sleeping he turned off the T.V.

After the storm that blew in last night, morning came with the sun creeping slowly through the blinds. Sergio's tail whipped across Emily's face. "Good morning Sergio." Emily looked on the other side of the bed and Hotch was gone. "Hotch!"

He came running to the bedroom, "Yeah, I'm here." He said out of breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that..." Emily looked down.

"I'm not going to leave you."

"I know." Emily picked up Sergio. "That was the best night of sleep I have had in a really long time."

Hotch couldn't take the smile off his face, "Me too. Although it's going to take some time getting used to sleeping with Sergio." Emily looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

Hotch sat on the end of the bed, "I mean I want you to come live with me and Jack." Emily opened her mouth to argue against it but Hotch held up his hand, "Just listen for a minute." He took a deep breath. "I almost lost you last night. It scared me and the thoughts of being without you are unbearable. I had a lot of time to think last night and this feels right." He stands up proudly. "I've made us breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes as a matter of fact." He ended with a smile on his face.

"I've never seen you smile so much."

"Emily, you give me a reason to smile."

"I'll stay Aaron, but only if it's okay with Jack."

"Of course. So how about some pancakes?" He said raising his spatula.

"Sounds perfect." She said smiling back to him.

* * *

_Next we will find out if she is pregnant or not and how she is coming along with all she has been through. Please review and let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_Well this was a hard one to write. I had about three different endings in mind from what ideas all you awesome reviewers wanted to see happen, so this is what I came up with, I hope it pleases all of you! Let me just say this to that Rossi is one of my favorite characters as well and I like to use him as more of a father figure for members of the team. It just seems to fit! So happy reading!_

* * *

_A week later_

"You're really serious about me living with you?" Emily said lying against Hotch on the couch, watching re-runs of Andy Griffith.

"Yes." Emily let out a little laugh after his response. Her laugh brought a smile to Hotch's face. "What is it?" He asked.

"Despite all the crying and trying to kill myself this has been the best week I've had in a really long time. There is just one thing missing."

"What is it?"

"Jack."

"Jack?" Hotch questioned, not sure she was ready for him to be around. It had only been a week.

"Yes, it's time for him to come home."

"If you say so." Hotch said softly moving the hair from the front of her face.

"I say so, and there is one other thing."

"I'm listening."

"What do you think about the team helping me, I mean us move all the stuff out of my apartment. I thought we could start early one morning with breakfast at my place and end over here with a cookout."

"I think that is a great idea." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "What do you say we call it a night?"

Emily looked up at him, "One more theme song?"

"Okay, one more theme song." He said. He smiled watching Emily enjoy the light heartedness of the Andy Griffith theme song, that once again rang through the speakers of the 55 inch T.V. Her face was free of worry or care and she was safe and happy. When the theme song was over he turned the T.V. off, "Okay time for bed." He swept Emily up in his arms and carried her to his bed.

He set her down softly. When he did Emily caught a glimpse of the bruises on her arms. Her face lost its brightness and returned to grimace looking at them. "What is it?" Hotch asked.

"How long do you think it will take for these bruises to go away?"

Hotch really didn't know what to say and wanted to say something comforting. He sat down on the bed and held her arm letting his hand run softly over the bruises. "I don't know Emily."

"Aaron there is something else I haven't mentioned to you yet. There is the possibility that I could be pregnant."

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get to it." He kissed the top of her forehead and then flipped the lights off before crawling into bed.

"Aaron?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I could go through another abortion."

"Whatever happens and whatever decision you make, I will stand by you."

Emily pulled his arm tighter around her waist. The nightmare she had went through seemed to be so far away. She fell asleep peacefully. There were no dreams to haunt her, waking her in the middle of the night, only the warm comfort of a man and his love for her, would be strong enough to take away all her troubles and make her feel alive again.

* * *

Hotch and Emily pulled up to Jack's Aunt's house. As soon as the vehicle came to a stop Jack came running out the front door. Hotch got out of the vehicle, "Hey buddy."

"Hey daddy." Hotch picked him up in his arms, giving him a hug. Setting him back down, he ran over to Emily holding out his arms. She picked him up and Jack wrapped his legs and arms around her giving her a big hug. "You all better?" He asked her.

"Yep I'm all better, are you ready to go home?" She asked putting her nose at his nose as she held him.

"Yes." Jack said excitedly

"Good, then let's go get your stuff." Emily said setting him down.

Jack ran inside. Hotch and Emily gave each other a smiling glance from across the hood of the vehicle. For both of them, in this moment, they felt like a family.

All three of them spent the next week as a family with late night movies of Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, A Shark's Tale, Cars, and many meals of Mac n Cheese, popcorn, ice cream and cereal.

The week came to an abrupt end with the ringing of Hotch's phone. Hotch was called out of state for a few days of meetings.

Emiliy returned to work with her supervisor, Agent Aaron Hotchner's, blessing.

* * *

Two days back at work and Emily seemed different to the team, she felt different as well. JJ stopped at her desk with some paperwork and was generally concerned for her. "Emily, how have you been?"

"I was doing fine, but today I feel a little off, like I might be coming down with something."

"I hope you're not getting sick." JJ said.

"Me too."

Lunch came around and Garcia ordered everybody some pizza in honor of Emily being back at work. They all were waiting at the round table when she walked in with Pepperoni, Meat Lovers, and Supreme Pizza. The scent immediately sent Emily running towards the bathroom. JJ and Garcia followed.

JJ and Garcia waited outside the bathroom stall. When Emily opened up her stall she saw them, letting out a deep breath. "Guys I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, we just want to know if your okay?" Garcia asked.

"Ugh, I might be pregnant."

"Oh, have you taken a test?" Garcia asked.

"No, today is really the first day that I've felt bad."

"I got a test in my office, you want to use it?" JJ asked. Garcia and Emily both looked at JJ like she was pregnant and didn't say anything. "Wait, before you jump to conclusions me and Will thought we might have been a while back, but it was a false alarm." The suprising looks then left Emily and Garcia's faces.

"I'd like to use it JJ, if you have one."

"I'll be right back."

It didn't take long and JJ was back in a flash. Garcia and JJ impatiently waited outside the bathroom door. A few minutes later Emily emerged. "Well?" Garcia asked.

"It was positive."

JJ and Garcia smiled and started to congratulate her but then stopped their selves. They weren't sure how to react. "Guys, its' okay. I'm not sure how to take it yet either." Emily looked around and put her hands on her hips. "I know this is something big to ask of both of you, but we need to keep this a secret for now."

"Sure thing." Garcia said.

Later that day Rossi needed to go by the local Police Department and asked Emily if she wanted to go. She gladly accepted.

They arrived at the police station and walked inside meeting with the Chief of Police. As they were standing there Emily began to feel dizzy, she let out a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. Rossi gave her a concerned glance. She saw his look and tried to re-assure him, "I'm fine, if you'll excuse me just a minute." Emily walked off towards an empty room. Her head was spinning and she had to sit down. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes hoping that the feeling would pass. Emily became flushed and suddenly became extremely hot. She took off her coat in an attempt to cool off.

After a few minutes Rossi came in sitting in a chair just a few feet across from her, "Emily? Are you okay?"

She forced a smile, "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Emily tried to play off the dizzying feeling as she stood up but she couldn't. The room spun and the floor tilted sideways as she collapsed to the ground.

"Emily?" Rossi had partially caught her, easing her to the floor. "I need some help in here." He hollered.

It was just a minute before she came to. "What happened?" She said trying to set up.

Rossi helped her into a sitting position, against the wall, "You passed out." He looked to the officers that assisted him and motioned them to leave, thanking them as they left. When they were alone Rossi said, "So tell me Emily, what is going on with you?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, letting out another deep breath like the whole idea of it was annoying her.

"Now it's starting to make sense." He handed her a glass of water. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've come to the conclusion that I was pregnant a while back, I guess I was just avoiding it."

"Well what do you say we take a detour to the doctor's office just to make sure?"

"Rossi I couldn't ask you to do that?"

Rossi smiled at her and grabbed her hands, "You're not, I'm offering. So what do you say? You never know it could just be a cold."

"Okay." She agreed. Emily did want to know for sure. She had a good feeling she was, but it would be nice to know for fact.

"You think you can stand up now?"

Emily nodded her head and Rossi helped pull her up. "Rossi you have always been there for us, when we need somebody to talk to or to stand by us for whatever reason. I want to thank you for that. You would have been a great father."

"Thank you. You ready?"

"Never." She said as they shared a smile with one another before leaving.

* * *

Emily walked out of the Dr. Office and got into the SUV where Rossi waited. "So what's the news?"

She let out a deep breath and a smile crept across her face, "I'm pregnant alright, but I'm 9 weeks pregnant."

It took a second but Rossi finally got it, "Congratulations!" He said giving her a hug, "Now that is good news." He said as he put the vehicle in gear heading back to the BAU.

Rossi and Prentiss walked through the glass doors of the BAU. "Now where have you two been? I know it didn't take three hours to go down to the police station and back? You better be giving me some answers." Morgan said taking a drink of his coffee. Rossi walked to his office with no response. Emily sat down with a big smile on her face, "What are you so happy about smiley?" Morgan said.

Reid was now paying attention to the conversation. Emily didn't say anything but to excuse herself to go tell JJ and Garcia. As soon as she walked out the door Reid said, "What is going on?"

Morgan stood up, "I don't know but I sure am going to find out."

"I'm coming with you." Reid said.

They both watched as Emily grabbed JJ and went into Garcia's office. The door was cracked just enough for Morgan and Reid to hear what was going on. Once the news was delivered, JJ and Garcia gave her hugs and had high pitched voices of congratulations. Morgan then swung the door open. "Well, well, well. When were you going to tell us?" He walked over to Emily and gave her a big hug, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." She said.

"Me too." Reid said giving her a hug after Morgan.

"So does everybody know?" JJ asked.

Emily shook her head, "Everybody but Hotch." At work she still called him Hotch to keep things professional.

"I'm sure this will be news to him." Morgan said.

"Most definitely." Rossi said standing behind them.

* * *

A few days later, Emily had received a call from Hotch, letting her know when he would be back. He would arrive around lunch time.

When Hotch did arrive the team was sitting at the round table, he walked in prepared to listen to a new case. "What did I miss while I was gone?" He said sitting down opening up the new case.

"Not a thing, it was quiet as a mouse around here." Rossi said.

"Yep real quiet." Morgan added.

The team was looking to Emily then to Hotch.

Hotch looked up from the file, surprised to see the looks he was getting from the team, "Did I miss something? Is there something hanging out my nose or do I have something between my teeth. Enough with the laughing and sarcasm, what is going on?" He asked half smiling and annoyed at the same time.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Hotch, we need to talk."

She walked towards his office as he followed. She closed the door after he entered. Tears started rolling down her face. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, it couldn't be more right as a matter of fact." Emily started feeling a little dizzy again. She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Started getting flush, from the overwhelming heat that would instantly flood her body and then leave as quickly as it came.

"You don't look good are you okay?"

Emily placed her hand on the wall to get her balance. When Hotch noticed he went up to her, putting his arms around her. "Tell me, what is it?"

Emily leaned her head against his chest letting herself fall into him, helping her stand. She closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant, 9 weeks pregnant."

"9 weeks? That means." He pushed her away from his body to look good into her eyes. "It's our baby?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how I didn't lose it through the whole ordeal, but I didn't and we are going to have a baby."

Hotch brought her back in close, swinging her around in a circle. He squeezed her tight in a hug and then their lips met with the joy at the start of their new lives.

Outside the team had moved to the bull pen and watched Emily and Hotch as they kissed. The girls awed.

"Now that's a good ending." Rossi said.

Morgan smiled, "Not a good ending, a good begining."

* * *

_Well I hope you liked! Please let me know what you think! I love your reviews, thank you so much!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I got a request for an epilogue, and I enjoyed writing it! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Epilogue

The next nine months were short before Emily delivered a beautiful baby boy named Darren. The day he was born Jack was sitting next to Emily looking at his new brother and Hotch was standing next to them, looking down at this beautiful family that had came together by fate. It was there with his two sons and Emily that he asked her for her hand in marriage, giving her a Leo Diamond, Princess cut ring with Darren's birthstone on one side and Jacks on the other. They were a family and that's how they would stay.

Emily and Hotch continued working with the BAU, staying extremely busy, but on their days off and in the evenings they made the most of their time, spending it as a family. They would have sunny days at the park and rainy movie days inside. Sergio was a big hit with the kids and Hotch would eventually get use to him sleeping on their bed. There also was another new addition to the family, a small minature dashund they named Gigi. Gigi stayed in Jack's room. Haley's sister continued watching Darren and Jack when work called Emily and Hotch away from their kids.

The team grew even closer once Adam was born. They all spent many days together in the park, cooking out, birthday parties and game night. Rossi's was a popular place to meet considering he lived in a huge mansion and he could make the best Italian food for miles and the kids loved his pizzas.

They were a family, all of them. Nothing could break the bonds that held these people together.

"**When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family. " **

**Jim Butcher**


End file.
